Kevin (Biker Jock)
Kevin is one of the residents in Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac. He is the popular boy of the culdesac kids and Eddy's rival. Bio Beginnings: Kevin is one of the more popular kids in the Cul-du-Sac who is a sports jockey, playing Baseball, Basketball, riding his bicycle, etc. He is the Eds' biggest rival and by no means does whatever he can to belittle them. Mostly Eddy. Then after the Eds meet the cows, Kevin was forced to wait till only the Eds were present as he wasn't prepared to be trampled by Maggie or lectured by Mrs. Caloway. Then one day, when some unusual individuals came to the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin watched intently as the younger of them went up to the Eds' current money earning plan. And was shocked to see her pay them a generous tip with gold coins. Not wanting the beings he considers unpopular to now be rich, he "accidentally" tripped Eddy and stole the coins. But before he could walk away; the Individual, Skystar by name grabbed him by the shirt and she demanded he gives the coins back. Surprised upon seeing a real-life hippogriff, Kevin smugly said he was gonna keep them as he said he doesn't take orders from a bird horse. Upon hearing this insult, Skystar grew red in the face and grabbed Kevin by the neck and strangling him, stated that no one calls her a: "Bird Horse". As she threatened to cut off his arm unless he gives Eddy back the coins he stole from him. But then Red Sea and made his daughter calm down before he used a Mind Trick on Kevin to give back the Coins to Eddy and leave. Then he lightly scolded his daughter for using anger, before he helped Eddy back up. As the group walked away Kevin and a few of the others watched in surprise, at not only seeing someone literally strangle Kevin for once, but also hang with the Eds. Later on, when Red Sea signed Eddy up for the CN City Street Race, Kevin was revealed to also be competing in it. Then after The Hippogriffs' ship was repaired, Sarah overheard from Red Sea the Eds were going back to the Republic with them. But Kevin wasn't prepared to let it happen, as he and the stronger individuals jumped on the Eds, attempting to keep them in the Cul-de-Sac. But then Red Sea had General Skybeak's men quickly stun and incapacitate them. While one girl named Nazz apologizes to the king, for the group's behavior. But then a speeder came in, as the driver hopped off and engages Red Sea to a brief Lightsaber duel. As the Eds soon get their own ship flying, Red Sea quickly flew onboard. As the ships few away, Kevin, snarling, stated he was not gonna let the Eds get more popular than him. In the Main Series: In " " Kevin hires Then Kevin hires But then in " ", Then in the final confrontation, Eddy fought Kevin hard using his blasters both firing shots and as bludgeoning tools. But Kevin managed to disarm him of both pistols, but this time they were both equally matched in martial arts. But then as Kevin was ready to grab his bat, Gallus jumped in with a 20Ibs. Sledgehammer and hit him, knocking the jock to the floor, sending him skidding into the wall. Gallus then gave an impressive speech on why Eddy us a much better individual than Kevin could ever be, showing how much he really cares for Eddy as a best friend. As an angered Kevin (losing his sanity) fought the gryphon. But the arrogant jock didn't realize that he was no match for a male gryphon. Gallus not only outbested Kevin in a fistfight but practically wiped the floor with him, before he knocked Kevin out cold with the sledgehammer. As Smolder (carrying a beaten up, underwear bound Sarah) Sandbar, escorting a binder-cuffed Jimmy, Yona (carrying a bond and gagged Jonny on her back), Silverstream and Gabby (carrying a body-tied Kanker Sister cluster) walked into the room as they stare at the fallen Kevin. Terramar helps Eddy to his feet. But Gallus wasn't completely finished with Kevin yet, as he had Grizzar and Clawout restrain Kevin to the floor as he used his Lightsaber to brand Kevin's back with the word: "Dorkwad" Afterward, the team brings the culdesac crew back to Peach Creek where they put under house arrest. Death: But soon Kevin meets his end when Sargeant Savage, his troops, and the Shotgun Gang are tasked to murder several beings including the individuals of Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac. When they landed; Personality Kevin is considered as the jock of the Cul-De-Sac and is usually seen as a cool kid by the other characters, much to Eddy's jealousy. He is constantly tormenting and ridiculing the Eds, especially Eddy, calling them "dorks" and other such things. He is frequently seen riding a bike. He is also frequently seen with Nazz, his love interest. It was mentioned that his garage is full of jawbreakers due to the fact that his father works in a jawbreaker factory. He is also shown to bully Jimmy on occasion. Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy does), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. Kevin and Eddy are archenemies. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running trivia for the show, this probably would not have begun if Eddy wasn't a scammer. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Kevin also seems to disrespect anyone who is kind to the Eds, like Mrs. Calloway, Maggie, Grace, and Skystar. Kevin extremely hates the cows, as they are the few who protect the Eds from his, Sarah, or Jimmy's abuse. But then after the Eds were taken to the Republic by King Red Sea, Kevin wasn't gonna let the Eds become Je'Daii and he hired several Bounty Hunters to try and kill them. But when they failed, Kevin took a more drastic move and joined forces with an even more dangerous bounty hunter to kidnap and murder the Eds. One big thing about Kevin's motivation to his cruelty to the Eds in the series is probably due to the fact he wants to keep his popularity at high levels. Kevin is also very arrogant at times, like when facing Force Users, skilled Martial artists or even Terminator Battle Droids like Sargent Savage, which would prove to be his undoing. Physical Appearance Kevin wears a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backwards, in winter he wears an orange sweater (like Rolf's) and has light peach skin, light green eyes, and a red/orange tongue (magenta on occasions for websites, games and artwork). Without his hat, he appears to have very little hair on his head, with the exception of three long strands similar to Eddy or Edd. Then following a physical fight with Gallus, Kevin sustained several scars on his chest and abdomen from Gallus' claws slashing him. Even being left with a Lightsaber brand scar on his back that read: "Dorkwad" Main Weaponry * Baseball Bat Skills and Abilities Baseball: Basketball: Bicycle Riding: Martial Arts: Trivia * Kevin makes his appearance in * At first, Kevin was thought to be the main antagonist of the whole series but in ''The Final Last Stand'', this was proven to be false. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Sports Jocks Category:Athletic Characters Category:Bullies Category:Bludgenoers Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Spies Category:Traitors Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tricksters Category:Provokers Category:Perverts Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Teenagers Category:Torturers Category:Cheaters Category:Lover Stealers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Psychopaths